Elder Blue Steve
The Elder Blue Steve is a minor antagonist in the YouTube series Steve Saga Origins. He is an Elder Blue Steve who was imprisoned inside of another dimension and then made contact with the world again after possessing a regular Blue Steve. History Origins The Elder Blue Steve was once the oldest and wisest Elder Blue Steve, however he was offered power by Nightmare Steve, and accepted. The other Elders then banished him to a prison-like world and he slowly started to go insane. Steve Saga Origins Possessing Blue Steve The Elder Blue Steve was first discovered when Rainbow Steve gave a magical flower to Blue Steve in order to heal him after Nightmare Steve attacked them, however something goes wrong and Elder Blue Steve takes control of Blue Steve, running away and encasing himself in an icy prison. Rainbow and Yellow Steve find him and Elder Blue Steve poses as Blue Steve, yelling for the two to go away and attempts to strike them with lightning. Rainbow Steve weakens Elder Blue Steve, who tells them that they have only one the first battle temporarily leaves Blue Steve's body. Blue Steve doesn't recall what happened, but he can't prevent Elder Blue Steve from taking control over his body. Elder Blue Steve then reveals himself and Yellow Steve runs away, he taunts Rainbow Steve before ordering him to cower in fear, eventually chasing him through the forest. Elder Blue Steve then targets Yellow Steve and follows them into an icy cave, using Blue Steve's voice to taunt and discourage them as they try to find an exit. They find a potion which is meant to cure Blue Steve of his possession, but it fails and the two are teleported to a dimension where Elder Blue Steve had been imprisoned in. Bringing down the spirit Elder Blue Steve teleports Yellow Steve to Rainbow Steve and the two try to escape, but Elder Blue Steve keeps on taunting them, specifically Rainbow Steve, telling him that all of the problems he has faced were caused by him, such as the attack on the Yellow Steve Kingdom. Elder Blue Steve then shows up, his color draining to the point of it nearly turning monochrome, as he reveals that he was the oldest and wisest Elder Blue Steve, and that their color drains over time. Rainbow Steve then shoots a fireball at him from the red artifact and continue to attack and run away from him. Elder Blue Steve says that his 'infection' was a gift from Nightmare Steve, and the duo run away from him again, but Rainbow Steve manages to hurt Elder Blue Steve with a fireball, angering the Elder. Elder Blue Steve keeps on using Blue Steve's voice to bring Rainbow Steve's spirit down, and keeps taking damage from the red artifact's fireballs. Rainbow Steve then escapes from Elder Blue Steve with Yellow Steve and Elder Blue Steve tries to make Rainbow Steve think that his creation was an accident. He continues to toy with Yellow Steve and get him to join him, but he keeps resisting. The blue artifact then tells Rainbow Steve that Elder Blue Steve must be imprisoned inside the blue orchid, and Elder Blue Steve continues to mess with them. They end up running away from Elder Blue Steve and he teleports away in a cloud of smoke, continuing to taunt them. Rainbow Steve creates a bridge made out of ice with the blue artifact and Elder Blue Steve starts to control Yellow Steve, becoming more and more influenced by Elder Blue Steve's control. He manages to brainwash Yellow Steve and he starts attacking him while Elder Blue Steve continues talking and trying to get Rainbow Steve to join them. Defeat Rainbow Steve gets the flower and Yellow and Elder Blue Steve try to persuade him not to use it against them, but Rainbow Steve refuses and pushes Yellow Steve down from the tree they're on, with him following close behind. They fall through the void and end up in the Overworld again which snaps Yellow Steve out of Elder Blue Steve's control. However, Elder Blue Steve follows them as well, now more furious than ever, revealing that the Yellow King blames Rainbow Steve for the kingdom's destruction. Elder Blue Steve tries to get Rainbow Steve to cower before him, and announces that he's done playing around, full-on trying to kill Rainbow Steve. Elder Blue Steve fails in trying to block Rainbow Steve's path back to the kingdom. He enters through the main entrance and Elder Blue Steve freezes Yellow Steve in ice, and constantly tries to do the same for Rainbow Steve while taunting him. He catches up to Rainbow Steve trying to free Yellow Steve and starts using fireballs to attack the two. Rainbow Steve then distracts him and throws the elder blue orchid in a pit of lava, weakening Elder Blue Steve as he struggles to gain control over Blue Steve's body. Rainbow Steve then hits him three times with the ultimate weapon, the final blow expels Elder Blue Steve from Blue Steve's body and he swears revenge on the two before teleporting away. Personality The Elder Blue Steve is cruel, heartless, callous, unrestrained, and the perfect definition of pure sadism and unrelenting psychopathy, he has no remorse for any of his horrific actions and brings down anyone with a strong will. He is incredibly persuasive and manipulative, as his main goal is to bring down Rainbow Steve's spirit before offing him off. Elder Blue Steve is also extremely intelligent, as he is the oldest and wisest Elder Blue Steve, but at the same time was narcissistic and highly egotistical when it came to facing off against Rainbow Steve, as he was very confident in himself and would only taunt Rainbow Steve instead of directly going into combat with him. Powers and Abilities The Elder Blue Steve is able to possess other entities, although it is unknown if he can possess other entities aside from Blue Steves. Elder Blue Steve is able to fly, teleport in a cloud of smoke, create lightning, conjurate fireballs, and can brainwash other entities that are vulnerable to his persuasion. Elder Blue Steve is highly durable, as he has taken multiple fireball hits from the red artifact and still tried to put up a fight after being severely weakened. He can also summon giant stacks of packed ice to imprison people within. Elder Blue Steve can also mimic voices to trick people and is a very intimidating figure in general. Gallery Videos Steve Saga Origins - BLUE STEVE IS CORRUPTED Steve Saga Origins - THE CURSE OF BLUE STEVE Steve Saga Origins - WE COULDN'T CURE BLUE STEVE Steve Saga Origins - FIGHTING ELDER BLUE STEVE Steve Saga Origins - YELLOW STEVE IS POSSESSED Steve Saga Origins - DEFEATING ELDER BLUE Steve Saga Origins - BLUE STEVES SECRET Trivia *It is unknown who plays Elder Blue Steve. *It's unclear if Elder Blue Steve was power hungry even before he met Nightmare Steve. Category:Anarchist Category:Arrogant Category:Barbarian Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Damned Souls Category:Dark Forms Category:Deal Makers Category:Egotist Category:Elementals Category:Enforcer Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Genocidal Category:God Wannabe Category:Greedy Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Harbingers Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Inconclusive Category:Internet Villains Category:Liars Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Minion Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Nemesis Category:One-Man Army Category:Opportunists Category:Paranormal Category:Parody/Homage Category:Possessors Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Roleplay Villains Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Strategic Category:Successful Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Unseen Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Xenophobes Category:YouTube Villains